


The Princess and The Blacksmith's Daughter

by Sweetlykissedadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Childhood Friends, Chivalry, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlykissedadora/pseuds/Sweetlykissedadora
Summary: Here’s a fic inspired by the Day 3 prompt of @catradora-week: Medieval AU





	The Princess and The Blacksmith's Daughter

Adora was nothing more than the blacksmith’s daughter. As if that didn’t make her unfavorable enough, she was known for being the opposite of a lady. She rarely wore dresses, since they could be troublesome while she helped her father with his work. Plus, she was always the one to test his weapons first. It was her favorite part, despite the village disapproving. It didn’t bother her though. The girl didn’t need a lot to keep her happy. She had her father and her daydreams. They were pretty repetitive, but she didn’t mind that either. 

Every day she dreamed about the same thing, having a second chance at meeting the princess. She was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her blue eyes upon. On top of it, she was spunky. Needless to say, she had stolen her heart without even knowing it. 

She was sure princess Catra had no recollection of her whatsoever, but that was of little importance. Even the one-sided love was enough for Adora. It wasn’t as if she really had any chance with a princess anyways. It kept her bad days bearable throughout the years though. 

It all began when Adora was nine, and the princess was eight. Word had gotten out that the princess had snuck out of the castle. While Adora understood why she may want to sneak out, she also knew the dangers of someone like her being found out by some of the creeps in her village. There were guards all over the village, she knew she would be found soon enough. Still, something within her made her go searching, looking for girls who stuck out. When she found her, she was certain. This was the princess. 

Looking around the usual village market in awe, and almost simultaneously disgust at moments. With a small chuckle, she walked up to the girl, who’s eyes got wide as she realized Adora recognized her. 

“It’s okay. I won’t tell the guards. You really stick out though. Keep your head down, or they’ll notice your eyes.” Adora chuckled, taking off her dingy jacket and placing it over the girl to cover her much nicer garments. It wasn’t perfect, but it could do the trick for a while. “First time in the village, I assume?”

Catra blinked up at her, very unused to people acting so casually around her. It was nice though, making the young princess smile. 

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to, but I got a little lost.” She confessed. Adora nodded, and without another thought took the other girl’s hand. 

“Adora to the rescue then. Was there something in particular that you wanted to see? Or are you ready to head back to the castle now?” Adora asked, gently leading the girl out of the crowded market walkway. 

“I wanted to see the players, they’re supposed to be here today.” Catra told Adora, still smiling. “If you could take me, you’d be my knight in shining armor.” 

That was all it took to convince Adora. 

“Keep up.” She grinned mischievously at Catra, taking off and pulling the princess behind her. “Remember-”

“Head down.” Catra giggled gently. “Got it.”

It was a few minutes of running before they reached the edge of the center, just before the play was about to start. This was always the talk of the village when the actors came, so surely the guards wouldn’t find her here. Catra couldn’t have picked a better place. 

There were people standing all around the square, but that was nothing new, and Adora knew how to fix it. 

“You climbed a tree before?” Adora asked, frowning slightly as Catra shook her head. Though, it should have been expected. What would a princess be doing climbing trees? “This way.” 

Adora dragged Catra over to a tree and nodded to it. “C’ mon, I’ll give you a lift. The best view is in the trees. We can see over the crowd, and we are safe from the rotten fruit if the play stinks.” she informed the girl. To her surprise though, Catra took up off of the tree with ease. 

“How about I give you a hand?” Catra teased, reaching a hand down towards the blonde. Adora playfully rolled her eyes, swatting her hand away before she climbed up beside her. 

“It’ll start soon.” She told Catra, “Then I’ll help you find a guard. It’s really not safe here after dark. Especially for someone who isn’t used to it.”

With a hesitant sigh, Catra nodded. Adora’s face didn’t look as if she would take any other answer, and she didn’t want to trouble the girl anymore. Besides, the play had started. 

It was silly and fun. Not like any of the lifeless performances she had seen back at the castle, but it did run a little long. The princess was tired from her day of adventure, and halfway through the show fell asleep on Adora’s shoulder. Adora didn’t mind making sure she was steady and safe though, arm wrapped around her waist until the end of the play.

The applause woke the princess up, she looked up at Adora with wide eyes. 

“Oh, I-I’m sorry. I have a terrible habit of falling asleep. I’m always being scolded for that.” She admitted, her cheeks flushing. 

Shaking her head, Adora laughed. 

“It’s okay. You didn’t miss much anyway. The last play was better.” Adora assured her. 

“How often do they come through here?” Catra asked, her dual-colored orbs looking up at the blonde in awe. 

“They show up about every few months.” Adora told the princess, shrugging. “Sometimes less in the Winter, since traveling through the snow takes longer.” 

Catra got a devious smirk on her face, grabbing the girl’s hand. 

“If I sneak back out next time, can I find you?” Catra asked excitedly. 

“Oh…sure.” Adora nodded. “How will I know to look for you though?” 

“I have a guard, the one who told me about this play. He used to live in the village, and he’ll come and tell you the day before. I want to see every single play.” Catra insisted. “I’ll need someone to look after me though. Like you did.”

“Of course. It’ll be fun. If you get there early, we can go through the market together. Find some of the best things. Ones you’ll never get at the castle.” Adora agreed. 

Catra nodded, moving to climb down from the tree. It was getting late, and she remembered Adora didn’t want her there after dark. 

“If you can just get me back to the edge of the forest, I can get myself home.” Catra smiled as Adora landed on the floor beside her. 

It was a nice try, but she wasn’t leaving a defenseless girl in the woods at night. It was probably the most dangerous part of the whole kingdom. Adora shook her head, taking the princess's hand and walking towards the market again. It didn’t take long before a guard was in sight, Adora stopping there. 

“There, let him take you home. Just don’t tell him about the play, don’t want them thinking it’ll be a regular thing now.” Adora told her gently. 

“Thank you.” Catra nodded, giving the girl her jacket back gently. Right before she ran over to the guard, she pulled the blonde into a tight hug. 

While the guard never came to tell Adora about next time, Adora always thought about that afternoon. And she made sure to see every single play, just in case she could catch the princess at one of them.


End file.
